


Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff Stories

by Daddy_zaddy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 06:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19563565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_zaddy/pseuds/Daddy_zaddy
Summary: Just a bunch of stories





	1. Interns

"Wanda I can't believe this day finally came! We're actually about to work in a Fucking hospital!" Natasha yelled in the car.

" calm down crazy girl" Wanda said to her best friend before getting out the car.

"Wait you didn't even say bye to my vlog" Natasha said grabbing her camera.

Natasha ran to catch up with Wanda before ending her vlog.

"Do I look thick in these scrubs?" Natasha asked.

"Hella" Wanda laughed as they walked inside.

Natasha and Wanda both gave their names to the lady who told them where to go. 

Steve stood at the door greeting the interns that came in.

" hey,how y'all ladies doing?" Steve spoke with a smile on his face.

" oh my fuck" Natasha mumbled.

" we're fine thank you" Wanda said walking in the room.

Natasha stood there staring at Steve, Nat is a very out spoken person. She literally don't care what comes out her mouth.

"What? Something on my face?" He asked chuckling a bit.

"No but you know what should be on your face?" Natasha asked biting her lip.

"I am your shift manager by the way" Steve laughed.

"So that means I gets to see you a lot?"

"Pretty much. But you should go have a seat while it's still some left" Steve said.

When Natasha walked pass he couldn't help but look at her ass.

//////

"Ok you guys i think I just found the love of my life" Natasha Said talking to the camera.

"Which is our fucking manager but he's totally hot though"Wanda said.

" just imagine him vlogging with me" Natasha squealed.

"Oh there he is.Doctor Rogers "Natasha called.

"Natasha Rogers,that sounds cute" Natasha said.

"What's up?" Steve asked when he came over to the lunch table.

"I was just telling my vlog about you, could I put you in?" Natasha asked.

"Oh yeah sure" He said grabbing the camera.

"I used to be camera shy but then I grew up looking like this" He said to the camera.

"You definitely look good doctor" Natasha said smiling before taking her camera from him so the both them could be in the video.

" oh this lightning is perfect" Natasha Said.

"You two totally look good together" Wanda said with a smirk.

"I'll be too much for her" He said.

" you wouldn't be able to handle all this Doctor Rogers" Natasha said looking up at Him.

"Whatever you say" Steve chuckled before walking away.

////////

"If you want to talk to her then go ahead and do so. She's a beautiful woman and I'm pretty sure it's other people standing in line" Sam said.

"Sam I'm not just trying to be a one night stand, I'm getting older" Steve said sipping his as he looked at Natasha dance on the dance floor.

He took all his interns out for the night so they can have a little fun after a very stressful week.

" ohhhhh. You looking for love, love" Sam chuckled.

"Yesssss. But I don't know...... she's only 24 I don't know if she's ready to settle down" Steve said downing his drink.

"Well you guys can take things slow and see where things go. But go dance with her before Hector old ass try to get at her"

Steve let his eyes roam before making  
His way over to Natasha.

" come on Hector you're old enough to be her father" Steve said moving him out the way so she was standing in front of Natasha.

"About time you came over here" Natasha said linking their fingers.

" I was admiring from afar baby girl" He said moving some hair out of Natasha's face.

"Well how about you admire me in your bed" she Said with a smirk.

" what about Wanda?" Steve asked.

" she's with her boyfriend so let's go" Natasha said pulling out the club.


	2. Next level

Steve and Natasha been dating for 9 months now and Steve was ready to take things to the next level but he just wasn't sure if Natasha was since he never met her kids or parents. She already met his dad and step mom, she even went with him to visit his mother's grave. Steve brought up meeting her family once but she played as if she didn't hear him so he left it alone.

Steve got out of bed going to the living, he turned on his game. He had too much on his mind to sleep, halfway into his match Natasha came out the room.

"Come back to bed please" she mumbled with her raspy voice.

"I'm not sleepy" Steve said not taking his eyes off the game.

"Babe it's like 4 in the morning and you have work at 8" Nat said.

"when I die"

As soon as Steve said that he got killed.

"Fuck" he mumbled.

"Now come on" Natasha said before she walked back in the room.

Turning his game back off he followed Natasha back in the room. Getting in bed she curled up right into him trying to get comfortable.

"When can I meet your family?" Steve asked out of nowhere.

Sitting in silence as he waited for her to answer.

"Soon" she mumbled rolling over to the other side.

/////

It's been two days since Steve spoke or even seen his girlfriend. He knew she was avoiding him since the question he asked. Sitting in his office Steve picked up his phone deciding to send her a text.

Steve: Hey. You ok babe?

Natasha: wassup

Natasha:👍🏻

Steve:coming over tonight? I get off at 6. I could stop by your favorite and pick up food.

Natasha: I can't. The twins both have the flu.

Natasha: maybe another time

Steve: oh I'm sorry to hear that.

You: what about Aiden? Is he sick too? Maybe I can bring some soup for them

Natasha: he's fine and no that's ok but thank you.

Steve threw his phone done, rolling his eyes at how his own girlfriend just shot him down like that. But Steve knew him, he was still going to bring the twins soup anyways.

..........

Natasha kids were perfectly healthy. She just didn't want Steve running into her family while they were at her house. It was her dad's birthday and her mom suggested they have a little get together at her house since it had more space.

"Mommy when can we open the presents?" Adriana asked Natasha.

"Baby you can't open them. Those are grandpa presents" Natasha chuckled leaning down pressing a kiss on her daughter's head.

" grandpa!" Adriana shouted going to find her grandpa.

Natasha walked in the kitchen to check on the food seeing her oldest son looking in her pots. She smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ouch" Aiden said rubbing his head.

"Don't play with me" Natasha Said.

"I was just looking" the 13 year old said.

"You know not to go in my pots while I'm cooking Aiden. If you're hungry eat some of that fingers food on the table" Natasha said.

"And where is your brother?"

"I don't know Aiden said in a sassy tone, turning to leave out the kitchen.

"hey! Lose the attitude" Natasha said in a stern voice.

"Sure you don't need help in here?" Natasha mom said coming in the kitchen with Anthony right on her tail.

"Mommy, Mommy" Alex called out when he finally found his mother.

"I'm fine mama" Natasha said rubbing Alex back as he hugged her legs.

"This one been looking all over for you. Guess he got tired of your aunties" Dianna chuckled.

"Gonna sit in here with me Alex?" Natasha asked as she moved her son back so she could open the stove.

Alex nodded his head before he moved to sit at the table with his finger in his mouth.

"Take your finger out your mouth" she said to her son for the 100th time.

"Natasha someone is here for you!" Her cousin called out.

"Watch the stove for me mom" Natasha said.

Walking out the kitchen, pass everyone in the dining room Natasha walked towards the living. Her heart dropped seeing Steve standing there with food in his hands. Without hesitation she opened the door pulling him outside on the porch.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She asked.

"Well I can to bring Adriana and Alex soup since they were SICK but Adriana looks totally fine to me" Steve said putting more emphasis on the word sick.

" I told you they were fine. I didn't need you coming over here to bring them soup" she said.

"So you're not gonna admit the fact that you lied to me? Because I know damn well those kids aren't sick. Seems like you're having a party and that's why you didn't want me coming over here" he said with a chuckle.

"why are you hiding me!? What the fuck is going on!?" Steve said raising his voice.

"Can you not be so damn loud" Natasha said looking through the window to see if someone was coming.

"No! I won't! Fuck that" Steve said getting angry.

Natasha sighed out loud, running her hand through her hair.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you where I stay" she mumbled.

Steve couldn't believe what he just heard. 

"You know what Natasha if you want to hide me that's fine. I'm gonna make it easier for you.... you don't have to bring me up at all because I'm done here, I'm not gonna be your fucking secret" Steve said turning around walking to his car.

Passing by the trash can he threw both soups away before getting inside his car. And the bad thing about it all is that she didn't even come after him.


	3. Partners

"I not chasing nobody today, they want run they're getting hit with this taser" Steve said.

"What's the matter your sugar mama keeping you up all night with her oxygen tank" Natasha joked.

" watch your mouth about my wife shorty" Steve said unlocking the truck.

"Hey you already know how I feel. Why are you fucking with someone that old when you could have me" Natasha said getting in the truck.

" I'm 33 and she's 40 that's not a big age gap. Well probably to you since you're only 29" He said.

Natasha has a major crush on Steve and he knew about it since Natasha was always telling him.

"Think about it daddy" Natasha said sticking her tongue out.

" when did you get that?" Steve asked talking about Natasha's tongue piercing.

" I had this for a week now. Do I have to be old for you to pay attention to me" She said rolling her eyes.

"You see when someone gets married they only have eyes for their significant other but then it's ALWAYS people like you. Attractive, don't take no for an answer, peer pressure. But us people gotta learn how to fight it" Steve said.

" Ouu so you do think I'm hot" Natasha smirked.

Steve was glad when something came up on the radio.

"10-4, we got it" he answered.

.........

"I'm so fucking tired of y'all" the young boy said.

" and we're tired of seeing you Aaron" Natasha said.

" well I'm never tired of you. I told you officer Romanoff you can get it" Aaron said.

" and you can get my foot up your ass" Natasha said.

" yeah Aaron you definitely can't pull a female like her" Steve chuckled.

" Aaron the next time you're going to jail and I'm so serious. I try to let you off because I know your mom but I can't next time" Natasha said.

" maybe if you give me a chance I'll get right" 

Natasha ignored him before getting back in the truck letting Steve take the cuffs off him.

" that could be your future husband " He said getting in the car.

" if he isn't 6'0, built , last name Rogers, first name Steve I. Don't. Want. Him" Natasha said.

" Natasha whyyyyy do you want me so bad" Steve laughed.

" you're fucking Hot! And I know you don't disappoint down below" She said.

" I'm married Nat"

////////

"So I brought these cruise tickets but my friend can't come anymore and I need someone to go with me" Natasha said.

" I don't know Nat. I kinda don't trust being in the same room as you. But since you're my partner I can't leave you hanging" Steve said.

"Yay" She said hugging Him. 

" ok so we leave tomorrow morning, you can come get me or I'll come get you" 

" I'll come get you" Steve confirmed.

........

Steve and Natasha had way too many drinks, the both of sat on the deck laughing and talking about people that passed by. Natasha had her hands all on Steve and she was glad that he wasn't saying anything about it.

" so you just want to fuck me or actually be with me?" Steve asked curious to know.

" both" she giggled.

" you're missing out" Natasha said sipping her drink.

" tell me Natasha , what I'm missing out on?"Steve asked sitting up in the beach chair.

Natasha grabbed Steve's hand putting his middle finger and index finger in her mouth before slowly sucking on them,swirling her tongue around his fingers. She kept her eyes on Him the whole time watching for a reaction. Natasha let his fingers go with a pop giggling at how his mouth hung open a bit.

"I can do so much more" She said looking at Steve with lust in her eyes.

" I'll break you Nat" 

" I like being man handle officer Rogers" Natasha said.

"Come on then" He said standing up, holding out his hand for her.

Natasha took Steve's hand before they both stumbled back to their room and it didn't help that they could feel the boat rocking. Steve unlocked their room door and once they both was inside Steve had Natasha up against the wall.

Natasha got up on her tippy toes to kiss Steve but he pulled away teasing her.

" don't tease me baby" She said grabbing His shirt.

Steve finally let their lips meet, Natasha let out a moan. She was so ready for him, her panties was soaked right now and her pussy was throbbing. Steve pulled back before going to sit on the bed.

"Get over here and show me what that mouth can do" Steve said biting his bottom lip.

As Natasha walked over to him she stripped out of her dress leaving her in nothing but her panties. she got on her knees in front of him undoing his pants. 

"Fuck" Natasha said when she pulled his dick out.

" having second thoughts" Steve chuckled.

Natasha wanted to tease him just a bit, gripping the base tightly kissing the head.

"Shit" Steve moaned when Nat squeezed his dick.

Steve ended up laying back on the bed when he felt Natasha's tongue run up his length. Tasting his pre cum when she finally took him in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down a few times before she moved down to his balls sucking and licking them. 

" damn baby" Steve said sitting up again.

Steve wanted to watch Her suck him off. Letting his hand run through her blonde hair. He thrusted his hips upwards, wanting to fuck Natasha's mouth so bad. Gripping a hand full of her hair pushing Her head down.

"Shit. Just like that" Steve moaned as he started thrusting his hips.

Natasha pulled away when she started gagging.

" get up here" Steve said pulling Natasha to straddle his lap lap.

" I want you to be my daddy. Mines only" Natasha murmured as she kissed on his neck.

" Yeah daddy's about to drop so much dick in you" Steve said getting up to lay Natasha on the bed.

Kicking off his pants,He looked down at Natasha playing with her. 

" I'm gonna fuck you up" Steve chuckled as he stroked himself.

Steve got on his knees pulling Natasha closer to him,running his tongue slowly through her folds.

"Oh fuck" She moaned.

Natasha felt like she was on cloud 9, she was drunk as fuck and her crush was giving her the best head she ever had. The way Steve flicked his tongue in a fast motion over her clit just drove her completely insane. Natasha gripped his head when she felt her legs start to shake.

"Yessss" Natasha moaned bucking her hips as she came.

Steve took off his shirt before running his dick through her fold. Steve slowly pushed inside of her loving the feeling already.

"Fuckkkkkk. Pussy so fucking tight" Steve groan.

Natasha felt so full when Steve entered her. She wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck bring him closer. Steve wasted no time fucking her brains out. Fucking Natasha turned him on so much, his wife didn't allow him to do certain things and she definitely didn't do a lot of things that kept him wanting more. Steve moved Natasha's legs to his shoulder so he was able to get a better angle.

" oh my god Steve " Natasha moaned.

" yeah take this dick baby" Steve mumbled looking at Natasha. 

Steve wrapped his hand around her neck as he fucked her. Natasha felt her stomach tighten. She pulled Steve down on top of her as she came. Resting his head in the crock of her neck, emptying his load inside her. Steve was too drunk to even care.

" why you do this to me" Steve said rolling on the side of Natasha.

"Do What Baby?" Natasha asked cuddling Him.

" I just cheated on my wife with you and you definitely have some good pussy" Steve chuckled.

" I haven't had my dick sucked in 3 years" Steve laughed.

"What!? Why not?" Natasha asked.

"My wife don't do that shit"

"And again I say, why the fuck are you still with her? Like honestly if you were mines you'll get a blow job almost everyday" Natasha said.

"You so freaky" Steve chuckled pulling her closer to him.


	4. Interns part 2

~This will be takin place 2 months later~

Natasha was recording herself in the mirror showing her viewers her new scrubs and shoes she just brought.

"I think I'll go back and get the black and pink pair next week, those were cute too" Natasha said talking about her shoes.

"Put that camera down and come get ready" Steve said wrapping his arms around Natasha from behind before kissing on her neck.

Natasha giggled as she kept recording. Steve and Nat been talking since she went home with him two months ago. Natasha wasn't ready to put a label on their relationship but She knew she wanted him. Natasha turned her camera off before she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"So who's going to be your 2nd in the surgery today" Natasha asked as she left light kisses on his neck.

"I'm sorry but not you shorty" Steve said kissing her forehead.

"Why not" Natasha whined.

"Because people gonna start saying shit so stop whining" Steve said tapping Natasha's ass.

"Fine" She said moving towards the bathroom to do her hair.

//////

"I'm so glad you didn't come home last night. Me and Bucky got into an argument and it ended up with him Fucking my brains out.... I may be pregnant" Wanda said.

"Yeah I'm glad I wasn't there either" Natasha said opening her water.

"So what did you and Steve do last night? Did he fuck you into a coma?" Wanda laughed.

" no we didn't have sex. We cuddled and watched movies until I felled asleep on him" she said.

"Like always, you fall asleep on anybody" Wanda said applying lipgloss on.

"Oh hush. Is Bucky still throwing that party tonight because I want to go, it's Friday and I want to get loose" Natasha Said. 

"Yeah he is" Wanda said.

Natasha was about to answer when both Wanda's and Natasha's pager went off. They both rushed to scrub in for surgery. 

...........

"I can't believe I saved a life today!" Natasha said as she laid on the couch that was in Steve's office.

"Feels good huh?" He asked as he filled out some papers.

"Fuck Yeah! I should be getting more than a pat on the back from you" Natasha said as she made her way over to him.

"I don't give special treatments and you know that" Steve said.

"Well what I was thinking of you're not giving that to anyone but me" she said turning his chair to straddling his lap.

"Trying to get fucked in my office doctor Romanoff?" Steve asked resting your hands on Natasha's ass.

"Maybe" Natasha said capturing His lips with hers.

"When are you going to stop these games and be mines?" Steve asked looking at Natasha.

"I am yours silly" she said.

"You know what I mean" 

"I'm yours Steve don't worry" Natasha Said.

///////////

"You know Natasha coming right?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Yeah I know. She doesn't know I'm here though" Steve chuckled.

"She's definitely gonna be surprised, I think Wanda said she was coming with her" Bucky said.

"oh there they are" Bucky said pointing at them walking through the door.

Steve eyes followed the direction of Bucky's finger, letting out a small chuckle when he seen what Natasha had on. Steve and Natasha both agree that the dress She had on would be worn inside the house since it was kinda revealing and He didn't want anyone else looking at her. The dress stopped right under her ass and if she was to bend down you'll see her ass.

Natasha made her way over to the bar with Wanda to order some drinks.

"look. Bucky is over there" Natasha said point over at Bucky who was already looking their way, not even noticing Steve.

"If he wants me he'll come to me" Wanda said.

"Oh Bucky is going to kill you" Natasha laughed.

Wanda finally looked over to Where her boyfriend was, spotting Steve next to him.

"Oh shit..... Steve is here! I thought you said he wasn't coming" Wanda said.

Natasha whipped her head around to see Steve standing over in the corner next Bucky. She cussed herself when she made eye contact with him . Natasha got up and made her way over to Steve when he motioned for her to come over. She tried pulling her dress down more as she walked through the crowd. Steve grabbed Natasha hand taking her somewhere else private. 

"You're testing me right" Steve said once they were alone in a room.

"No ba-" 

"You're not!? Natasha you came out the fucking house in a dress you promised me you were going to wear only in the house and then on top of that you didn't once tell me about this party. Stop acting like you're Fucking single" Steve snapped.

"I am single, we never put a label on anything" she said.

"BECAUSE YOU WONT FUCKING LET ME!" Steve yelled.

Natasha jumped when his voice boomed through the room.

"I want to be your boyfriend, I wanna make a couples YouTube with your silly butt. I'm ready for the heat you're gonna bring, I'm ready for the nagging, arguments, I'm ready to warm up a heating pad and rub your belly when you're having period cramps. But I see I have to be real demanding with your ass.... so you're my girl and I'm yours, you not single anymore" Steve said.

"Even butt rubs?" Natasha asked chewing on her lower lip.

"Yes even butt rubs" He said looking at her.

All that yelling he did turned her on. She loved how demanding Steve got when he told her that she wasn't single. 

"Why you looking at me like that?" Steve asked.

"Quickie?" Natasha asked with a smirk.


End file.
